themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Short MothMan Sightings
The following are sightings of The Mothman and other large bird creatures that are too short to have their own individual page on the wiki:' '''The Crimean Crow - March 14th mid1850's In the mid-1850's, during a six-day battle of the Crimean War, on March 14th, a band of five Russian soldiers crept towards the center of the battlefield, planning an ambush just after midnight. According to the sole survivor of the group, the skies suddenly blackened and a headless, crow-like creature appeared above the men. The men lost their bearings and fled back to their own camp, where the Russians, mistaking them for Turks, opened fire on them; only one man survived. According to other sources, the men actually were Turks, and the animal was a actually a swarm of bats. Letayuschiy chelovek - July 11, 1908 Russia has a long tradition of what are called Letayuschiy chelovek or "Flying Human Beings" with one of the most famous sightings happening on July 11th 1908, when explorer V. K. Arsenyev saw one near the mouth of the River Gobilli. Headless Angel - Summer 1915 Our next winged man was described as headless "angel". In the summer of 1915, Lucia Abobora and three other young shepherdesses were playing along a ridge near Cabeco, Portugal. They reportedly saw "a figure like a statue made of snow which the rays of the sun had turned somewhat transparent" hovering in the air. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 204) (Chapter 17) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Winged Figure -1961 Sometime in 1960-61 (the witness no longer remembers the exact date) a lady in West Virginia (who is most prominent in civic affairs and has requested anonymity) was driving on Roue 2 along the Ohio River on the West Virginia side with her elderly father. As they passed through a sector of the edge of a park known as the Chief Cornstalk Hunting Grounds, a tall man-like figure suddenly appeared on the road in from of them. "I slowed," she said years later, "and as we go closer we could see that it was much larger than a man. A big gray figure. It stood in the middle of the road. Then a pair of wings unfolded from its back and they practically filled the whole road. It almost looked like a small airplane. Then it took off straight up...disappearing out of sight in seconds. We were both terrified. I stepped on the gas and raced out of there. We talked it over and decided not to tell anybody about it. Who would believe us anyway?" Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 210) (Chapter 17) Angel - 1965 In 1965, a woman living on the Ohio River, some miles from Clendenin West Virginia, was amused when her seven year old son ran into the house one day and excitedly told her that he had seen "An angel . . . A man with wings". She assumed it was just his imagination and thought no more about it, until the next year when Mothman sightings started being reported on in Point Pleasant West Virginia. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 213) (Chapter 18) Giant Butterfly - Summer 1966 In the summer of 1966 a woman in the Ohio valley, the wife of a doctor, was in her backyard when a six foot long thing soared past her very rapidly. She thought it resembled a "giant butterfly" and she dared to mention the incident to only a few people. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 213) (Chapter 18) Flying Humanoid - September 1st 1966 At about 2:00 PM on the afternoon of Thursday, September 1st 1966, Mrs. James Ikart of Scott Mississippi was astonished to see a man flying around above the Pine Land Plantation. She telephoned the Delta Democrat Times, Greenville, Mississippi and a reporter armed with cameras was rushed to the scene. He found several people staring at the sky, all claiming that they had seen an object shaped like man maneuvering overhead. "It got down pretty low and then would go up," Mrs. Ikart told him. "I have never seen anything like this before." [ Mississippi on September 1st 1966, a flying humanoid was seen at low altitude in the vicinity of the town of Scott. Several adults saw a man-shaped thing in the sky. ] Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 210) (Chapter 17) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Perched Humanoid - November 1st 1966 On November 1st 1966, a national guardsman at the armory near Camp Conley road in Point Pleasant, WV saw a large brown humanoid figure perched on the limb of a tree. He only reported it after the Mothman story came to light. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 232) (Chapter 18) Quick Car Chase - November 17th 1966 On November 17th 1966, a teenage boy on Route 7 near Cheshire, Ohio reportedly saw a gray man-shaped creature with red eyes and 10ft wingspan. The creature pursued the witnesses automobile. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 232) (Chapter 18) Red Eyes - November 18th 1966 Captain Paul Yoder and Benjamin Enochs, both volunteer firemen from Point Pleasant, revealed that they had seen a very large bird in The TNT Area in November 18th 1966. "It was definitely a bird," they stated flatly, "with big red eyes. But It was huge. We'd never seen anything like it". Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 219) (Chapter 18) Ostrich-like bird - November 1966 (Week: 20th - 26th) In November of 1966 (on the week of the 20th-26th) George Wolfe. Jr., twenty-three, of Beaver Falls Pennsylvania, was out hunting when he came across a 7ft tall gray bird creature that looked like an ostrich. Source: MothmanProphecies(1975):P87-Ch6 Large Bird - November 20th 1966 A couple reported to a Charleston Partolman that they had seen a large bird near Ferry Branch. It's wingspread was wider than their truck. It flew over their truck, landed in a tree and then flew up Ferry Branch Hollow. Source: Mothman and other curious encounters(2002):Pg43-Ch3 'Halfmoon Eyes - November 20th 1966' On November 20th 1966, a bird "about four feet tall with red halfmoons under his eyes" was reported by Howard Miller. It landed on a school bus shelter in Dixie, Nicholas County WV. Source: Mothman and other curious encounters(2002):Pg43-Ch3 Gray Creature - November 20th 1966 Six teenagers claimed to have seen a gray man-sized creature with red eyes at Campbell's Creek WV. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 234) (Chapter 18) 'Mothman - November 20th 1966' Five teenagers driving along Cambell's creek, WV on the night of November 20th 1966 are said to have had the shock of their lives when their headlights bounced off a man-sized birdlike creature standing beside a rock quarry. It turned and scurried off into the woods. "Nobody believes us because we're teenagers," said Brenda Jones of Point Lick. "But it was real scary." Source: The Mothman Prophecies by John Keel (Page 82) Chapter 6 - IV) Note - November 24th 1966 On November 24th 1966, two adults and two children were driving past the TNT area in Point Pleasant WV when they saw a giant flying creature with red eyes. Their report added to the growing chaos. Sources: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 234) (Chapter 18) The Mothman Prophecies by John Keel (1975) (Page 86) (Chapter 6) 'Four Large Birds - November 26th 1966' Four people outside of Lowell, Ohio, are said to have spent a fascinating Saturday afternoon watching a group of gigantic birds flutter about the trees near Cat's creek. They saw no glowing red eyes, witness Marvin Shock offered, but they did see four very strange creatures and kept them in view for two hours on November 26th 1966. Marvin Shock, who was accompanied by his two children, Markene and Phillip, first noticed the birds in some branches. "They looked about as big as a man would look moving around in the trees," shock said later. "When we started walking toward them for a closer look- we were about one hundred yards from them -they took off and flew up the ridge." The trio followed the birds by car and saw them settle on the edge of the woods about two hundred yards from the home of Ewing Tilton. Tilton joined them. Both men agreed that the birds stood from four to five feet tall and had wingspread of at least ten feet. "They had dark brown backs with some light flecks," Tilton observed. "Their breasts were gray and they had five or six inch bills, straight, not curved like those of hawks or vultures." Shock thought there was a "reddish cast" to their heads, the birds kept their distance and then finally flew away. Sources: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 219) (Chapter 18) The Mothman Prophecies by John Keel (1975) (Page 87) (Chapter 6) Mailman's Fly by '- December 6th 1966' On December 6th 1966, a Mailman in Maysville, Kentucky claimed to see a giant birdlike creature in flight. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 235) (Chapter 18) Eyes in The TNT '- December 6th 1966' On December 6th 1966, two adults in The TNT Area of Point Pleasant WV witnessed a giant gray man-like figure with glowing red eyes. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 235) (Chapter 18) 'Four Adult women - December 7th 1966' Route 33 OH, brownish-silver man-shaped flying creature with glowing red eyes. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 234) (Chapter 18) Two Women '- December 8th 1966' Route 35 WV, Shadowy figure on hilltop, two glowing red eyes. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 234) (Chapter 18) Man and male child '- December 11th 1966' TNT Area, Man-shaped figure, gray, flying overhead at great speed. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 234) (Chapter 18) Great Speed '- December 11th 1966' On December 11th 1966, An adult male and a young boy claimed to see a man-shaped figure, gray and flying overhead at great speed. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 234) (Chapter 18) 'Fly By - December 11th 1966' On December 11th 1966, Kathryn Beaver reported something flew over her car near Wilson Straight in West Virginia. Sources: StrangeCreaturesFromTimeAndSpace(1970):Pg233-Ch18 Mothman and other curious encounters(2002):Pg44-Ch3 Adult Woman - May 12th 1967 Letart OH, Large white flying being with long hair, 10ft wingspread, passed directly in front of car. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 234) (Chapter 18) Mothman And UFO - May 19th 1967 Two women swore they saw a "Mothman" fly to meet a UFO on May 19th 1967. The flying creature with glowing red eyes approached the hovering luminous object and disappeared. "We were driving past the TNT Area on Route 62 around 10:30 PM," Brenda Stone said, "when we saw two bright red lights on a shadowy form high in a tree just off the road. Suddenly this big red light appeared and approached the tree, and the form rose up towards it and disappeared. Then the big light took off to the north". Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 225) (Page 235) (Chapter 18) 'Hunters See Mothman - November 1967' On November 1967, Four adult males claim to have encountered a giant gray figure with red eyes while in hunting in the Chief Cornstalk park in West Virginia. They were so frightened they never thought to raise their rifles until the creature was gone. Source: Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 235) (Chapter 18) _________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Grotesque Head - October 1974' In October 1974, near Elma New Youk, Fortean investigator Virginia M. Miller reported that a witness saw an "immense birdlike creature with a wingspan of about nine or ten feet, a humanlike body and large grotesque head". Large Bird - August 1978 In August 1978, a large bird visited Oceana, Wyoming County, West Virginia. Witness Edward Cook reported three sightings of a creature near his home, on Clear Fork Road. The bird's plumage was "a silver-blue color. Its wingspread is something enormous. Maybe that wind storm earlier this summer forced it down". Airplane Sized Bird - November 4th 2001 The Bristol Press of Connecticut reported that on Sunday, November 4th 2001, a Nicholas Drive man called police and said to have seen an object hovering near the Beals Community Center at about 1:00 AM that morning. The Bristol resident said that while he was walking his dog, he looked up to see something like a bird with flapping wings but it was the size of an ultra light airplane and produced 'a whirring, almost mechanical sound.' Incredibly Large Crow - August Abe and Mildred Patterson traveled with their children on US Route 19 West Virginia along the New River, to visit relatives in Fayetteville. It was a "fine August day" of an undisclosed year. Spying a picnic table at roadside, the Pattersons stopped for lunch and were still unpacking the car when young daughter Emily screamed in terror. Abe and Mildred, with son John, rushed to find the girl battling with "an incredibly large crow". The blogger writes, "She was trying to run and so kept getting further and further into the brush, away from anyone who could help her. By the time her father caught up with her, she'd lost both her eyes. Two weeks later, she died of infection. Other References: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mothman Mysterious Monsters By Tomson Gale Monsters of West Virginia by Rosemary Ellen Guiley Mothman and other curious encounters by Loren Coleman Eyes of The Mothman Documentary (2011) Strange West Virginia Monsters by Michael Newton Category:66-67 Point Pleasant WV MothMan FLAP Category:Mystery